Castiel's Temperance
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: After being saved by Castiel, Temperance learns she's important to The Throne, but not even the angels know why. Trouble arises and Castiel must take guardianship for Temperance, causing her to learn new things and meet new people that make her question her role with God and in Heaven... even in Castiel's heart. Inspired by the song 'Remember' by 'Brunuhville'.
1. Preface

**Preface **

It was late and I should've been home by now, but work had run late. It wasn't safe for a girl like me to be out at this time of night... I knew that from the moment I stepped outside, and it was only made more apparent when someone had started to follow me on my walk home. Every time I sped up, the man's pace would follow, when I slowed down, so would the man. I reached in my purse and took out my cellphone, then felt something knock the phone out of my hand and push me against the side of a building.

I whimpered, "Please, just take whatever you want and leave me be."

I could feel hot breath against the back of my neck, "Now, now, Darling... Just be still and this won't hurt a bit."

I whimpered when I felt a hand go underneath my dress and yank my underwear off, starting to pray silently.

_Oh, God, please show me mercy. If this does take place, please don't let his seed take root inside me. Please, Lord... Envelope me in your grace-_

I felt the man pull away and opened my eyes to see some form of white light against the building. When I turned around, a man in a tan trench coat was standing over the man that had assaulted me.

The man in trench coat looked at me, "Everything is okay, Temperance... he'll never hurt you again."

I swallowed thickly as I felt my tears start to dry on my cheeks, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The man turned towards me more and I backed up against the wall as he spoke, "My name is Castiel... I'm an angel of The Lord."

I was skeptical, "Prove it..." Before I could think I was blinded by a white light but could see the shadow of wings on the building behind him, "Whoa... You are an angel." The light went away and Castiel was silent, "Why did an angel save me? Out of all the other women out there getting raped... me?"

"The throne has a plan for you."

"What plan?"

"I'm not sure yet, but all of the angels were given orders to protect you at all costs. And even though I've rebelled... I still listen to my Father."

"_Rebelled?_ Why?"

Castiel breathed deeply, "The less you know, the safer you are..."

Castiel pressed his hand on my chest, right above my breasts, and I looked down, "What are you- Ah!"

"I'm shielding you from all angels and demons..."

After the pain subsided I held my hand to my chest and panted, "What about humans? How will you or other angels be able to save me if you can't find me?"

Castiel put my phone back in my hand, "Just call..."

He turned away from me, "Wait!" He disappeared and all I could hear was the sound of big wings fluttering as I whispered, "Castiel..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I will try to post chapter 1 soon. Please, review! :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock squawking and leaned over the warm body next to me to turn it off.

Once I hit the button, I kissed the body's shoulder as I spoke, "Up, up, Brad... church time."

Brad groaned a little, "Okay..." I smiled as I tossed the covers off of me and went to my closet as Brad sat up in bed, "Why do you even go to church, Tempe? Last I checked, you party like a rockstar, have sex before marriage, and don't even pray like all them Christians do."

I sighed, "I know... but that doesn't mean I don't believe like a Christian, just like you."

Brad got up, "Yeah..." He stretched, "I'm gonna get a shower."

"Okay..."

Brad went into the bathroom and I changed into my bluish-gray dress with the 3/4 sleeves and put on my white ballet flats. I went over to my dresser and picked up my brush, looking in the mirror as I brushed out my loose curls and pinned the sides up and out of my face. For my makeup, I put on a small amount of dark brown eyeliner and some mascara. I went into the bathroom and put deodorant and perfume on, then went to the kitchen. I fixed myself a bagel and smeared strawberry cream cheese over both halves, taking my food and sitting on the balcony.

I took small bites as I watched the sun rise and thought about what Brad had said. He was right... the only time I really pray is when I need help or just some guidance when I'm lost; just like last night.

"Castiel..." The name passed through my lips at the remembrance of last night.

I never thanked him for saving me... I decided to try praying. Maybe Castiel would hear me, or God will and pass it on? I've got to try... I put my bagel down, wiped my mouth, and sat up straighter as I closed my eyes.

I spoke, "Castiel? I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just wanted to thank you for saving my life last night. I don't know what all would've happened if you wouldn't have shown up... Thank you." I opened my eyes slowly and gasped when I looked in front of me, "Castiel..."

"You're welcome." He spoke, and I was speechless, "If I wouldn't have gotten to you, either another angel would have or..."

I gave him a look, "Or?"

He looked down, "You'd be pregnant..."

My eyes widened, "Oh..." I cleared my throat, "Good thing you saved me, then."

"Yes..." He looked at my outfit, "Church?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"I'll leave you, then."

"No, Castiel-" He had already fluttered off, "-wait..."

I sighed and sat back in my seat...

Castiel, you are so mysterious... Why do you always fly away at the most awkward of times?

As Brad and I went through church, I sang, danced, and praised The Lord like usual, but I had Castiel on my mind, even at lunch.

I pushed my Orange Chicken around my plate with my chopsticks as I sighed, Brad noticed, "Tempe? Something wrong? You've barely touched your food..."

I sighed, "I'm fine... I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?" I shook my head and he put his hand on top of mine, "Tempe, you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I doubt you would believe me. Hell, I can barely believe it myself."

I looked up and thought I saw Castiel sitting behind and across from our table, with two men. One was in a jean jacket and had an army-style haircut, while the other had long brown hair and an olive green jacket on. The two men looked at me for a moment, then I turned back to Brad.

I took a deep breath, "Promise me you won't laugh or think I'm crazy?"

He gave me a small smile and rubbed my hand, "I promise..."

"Well... You know how I told you I had fought off my attacker from last night?"

"Yes."

"That was a lie... someone saved me."

"Tempe, that's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"It wasn't just someone, Brad... it was an angel."

His eyes widened, "An angel?"

"I told you it was crazy..."

I could tell that the men and the one who looked like Castiel were listening in on our conversation.

Brad leaned forward, "Did the angel give you their name?"

I looked at him, "You believe me?"

"Of course, I do, Tempe! You don't have to be one with God to be visited by an angel." I nodded and Brad continued to speak, "What was the angel's name?"

I looked at the men as I spoke, "Castiel." The one that I thought was Castiel flinched at hearing the name and I knew it was him. I looked at Brad, "His name was Castiel... I could never forget a name or a face like that. His eyes were such a deep blue, and it was easy to tell that he's seen things we can't even describe. Castiel saved my life, last night, Brad..."

"I believe you..." Our waitress came over and picked up our plates, but knocked over the table salt in the process, and Brad reacted unexpectedly, making her drop the plates, "Hey! Watch what you're doing! You could hurt somebody!"

The waitress spoke, "I sorry, I sorry!"

I gave Brad an incredulous look, "Brad, what is wrong with you? It's just salt!" Brad left the restaurant and I knelt down to help the woman pick up the mess she had made, "I am so sorry for my fiancé's behavior, ma'am. I don't know why he reacted the way he did."

We stood back up and she looked at me with tear filled eyes as she spoke, "Sweet girl shouldn't be with mean men."

She turned and walked off before I could answer back and I noticed that almost the whole restaurant was staring at me.

I put my arms up and shouted, "Enjoy the show?"

Everyone, except for Castiel's table, went back to their business and I threw $30 on the table, made eye contact with Castiel for a few moments, and then left. I got to my car and saw a note on it:

_I'm going for a walk. See you at home..._

_Brad_

I sighed heavily and got in my car, starting to cry as I put my hands and forehead on the steering wheel. I thought Brad had changed, I sat by his side through years of therapy for his anger, but now this. Has he relapsed? Have I failed him?

I prayed as I spoke through my sobs, "God, I don't know what to do... I love Brad, but I feel like I've done something wrong. I've tried so hard to help him... Where did I go wrong? Please... I need your help. Just help me make it through this, please, God. I love him so much..." I heard a knock on my window and wiped my tears as I rolled down my window to see Castiel, "Castiel..."

He locked eyes with me, "Stop crying, Temperance, nothing is your fault."

I sniffled, "Is that all you wanted to tell me? If so, you can go!" I sighed and wiped my tears as Castiel remained silent, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You're upset, I understand."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "It's not alright... I had no right to get angry with you, like I did." Castiel was silent and I looked at him, "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes, I have some friends that would like to speak with you."

"More angels?"

"Humans."

"Why do they want to speak to me? Who are they?"

Just then, the man with long brown hair and the man with the army haircut, that were sitting with Castiel in the restaurant, came up to the car and in my line of vision.

The man with the army haircut spoke to me, "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam." He motioned to the guy with the long brown hair, "If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your fiancé."

I looked at them incredulously, "Has Brad done something wrong?"

Sam spoke, "We're not sure..."

I sighed and got out of my car to lean against the door, crossing my arms across my chest, "What do you wanna know?"

Sam looked around, "Can we go somewhere more private?"

I nodded, "My apartment... I live just a few blocks away."

They nodded and got into a black '67 Impala as I got into my more modern version of an Impala. They followed me to my home and, for some reason, I trusted them. Was it because they were friends of Castiel, Castiel earning my trust by saving me and in turn trusting everyone he does?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but I hope to update more often! Review? :3


End file.
